Whistles and Sneezes (Transcript)
Here is the twentieth transcript of the twentieth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Gordon was crossed, and Rainbow Dash and Smolder were annoyed with him. Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. Rainbow Dash: (sighs) Smolder: Here we go. Gordon: He goes gallivating off leaving us to do his work and comes back saying how happy he feels with Fluttershy and Ocellus keeping him company, it's disgraceful! Smolder: Gordon, chill out, Gordon, you're a better engine compared to Henry. Rainbow Dash: She's right, there's no need to complain about it. Gordon: Easy for you and Smolder to say, Rainbow Dash. And there's another thing, Henry whistles too much, no respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore, that made Fluttershy and Ocellus worried about him again. Percy: (whispering) Nevermind, Henry, I'm glad you're home again, and so are Pinkie Pie and Silverstream. We like your whistling. Don't we, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: You bet we do, Percy. Silverstream: That's what friends do. Gordon: (whistling) Goodbye, Henry! We're glad to have you with us again, but remember what I said! Later, Henry, Fluttershy, and Ocellus stopped at Edward's station. Edward: Hello, Henry, Fluttershy, Ocellus. You three look splendid. And compared to you, Henry, I was pleased to hear you're happy whistle yesterday. Starlight Glimmer: So am I. Henry: Thank you, Edward, Starlight. Fluttershy: You two are very supportive. Edward: Shhh! Listen. Did you hear that? Ocellus: Hear what? Edward: It sounds like Gordon, and it ought to be Gordon, but Gordon never whistled like that. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, I hardly notice that loud whistle. It was Gordon, he came rushing down the hill at the tremendous rate with Rainbow Dash and Smolder covering their ears. He didn't look at Henry, Fluttershy, or Ocellus, and he didn't look at Edward or Starlgiht. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. Edward: Well... Starlight Glimmer: That was rather... strange? Henry: (chuckles) It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. Fluttershy: It's sounds like someone I've known. Ocellus: (giggles) It sure does. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Smolder were fed up with the jamed whistle while Gordon screeched along the line, the noise was awful. Rainbow Dash: I can’t take it anymore! Smolder: It’s giving me a headache. At the station, everyone covered their ears, Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away and stop that noise! Gordon puffed sadly away, but he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. Rainbow Dash: Finally! Smolder: Glad that's over! That night, Gordon slunk into the shed, he was glad it was empty. Henry: It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. No one mentiioned whistles. Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously with Fluttershy and Sandbar keeping him company. Henry: I feel so well! I feel so well! Fluttershy: Henry sure is happy to feel himself again. Sandbar: Me too, Professor Fluttershy. The Coaches: Trickity Trop! Trickity Trop! Sandbar: This is gonna turn out to be the best job yet. Then, he saw some boys on a bridge. Henry: (whistling) Hello! (felt something hard) Oh! The boys didn't wave and take his number, they thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. The Coaches: They've broken our glass! They've broken our glass! The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross, and so are Fluttershy and Sandbar. Sandbar: This is just rediculous. The Passenger: Call the police! Henry's Driver: No, leave it to Henry, Fluttershy, Sandbar, and me. The Passenger: What will you do? Henry's Driver: Can you three keep a secret? Fluttershy: Sure. Sandbar: Absolutely. Henry: Yes. Henry's Driver: Well then, Henry is going to sneeze on those boys. Sandbar: That was a great plan. Lots of people were waiting at the station just before the bridge, they wanted to see what would happen. Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes, please keep all windows shut 'til we've passed the bridge. Henry's as excited as we are, (to Henry) are you, Old fellow? Sandbar: Looks like you are gonna sneezed, Henry. Fluttershy: Yeah, he knows. Henry felt more stuffed up than excited. Soon, they could see the boys and they all had stones. Henry’s Driver: Are you ready, Henry? Sneeze hard when I tell you. Now! Henry: (sneezed) ACHOO! Fluttershy: We did it. Sandbar: That will serves them right for throwing stones. Henry’s Driver: (laughed) Well done, Henry. Henry, Fluttershym and Sandbar went home and hoping the next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would’ve learned not to be so mean. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225